vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedah Dohma
Summary Jedah is one of the three High Nobles of the Makai, a realm of demons under the leadership of his fellow high noble Belial Aensland. But Jedah suffered a messiah complex as he believed that Belial's rule would stagnate the Makai and sought to overthrow him when the opportune moment presents itself. Tricked by his confident Ozomu into absorbing the energies of a Makai Gate for his agenda, Jedah ended up being destroyed in the process with his body reconstituted a century later. Seeing what the Makai had became in his absence, creating the Majigen pocket dimension to enact his plan to lure those he considered worthy, Jedah convinced himself that he must wipeout all realms of existence and fuse all souls into a single perfect being: the Shintai. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-C. 3-A with Shintai Name: Jedah Dohma Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Male Age: Over 6,000 years old Classification: Dark Messiah, Makai noble, Dark Saviour, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Can create Pocket Realms, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Regenerated from having his soul scattered into untold pieces across dimensions, and will keep doing so until he accomplishes his mission), Transmutation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can cross dimensions and is capable of sending people to other dimensions and trapping them there, even if they themselves can traverse dimensions, Cosmic Awareness, Blood Manipulation, Telepathy (Has reached people in the past and attacked the mind of a galactic being), Reality Warping, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Created and completely controls the Majigen, which was shown to contain countless stars and was destroyed upon his death), likely Galaxy level (Superior to Pyron, whom he recreated and brought to the Majigen, and effortlessly assimilated in his own ending).' Universe level' with Shintai (Destroyed the Demon World, which is its own entire universe, and was also going to destroy the Human World) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Swifter than Demitri and kept up with Morrigan) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar, likely Galactic Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Galactic (Is heavily implied to be easily capable of killing Demitri in a physical battle) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Galaxy level (Keeping in mind his regeneration which allowed him to return from having his body destroyed and merely his mind existing across the realm, add in the fact he can revive himself and the fact that he is literally not allowed to die until he accomplishes his mission) Stamina: Extremely high, though he can remain "dead" for an entire century if he absorbs too much power. Range: Extended melee range normally. Interstellar with projectiles and abilities (He absorbed the souls of a continent with mass hundreds of times bigger than the earth, can project telepathic messages through the timeline). Universal with Shintai. Standard Equipment: Wings that can become scythes. Intelligence: Very clever, extremely manipulative as seen with a few members of the Darkstalkers cast, masterminded his assimilation plot, has been said to be the most intelligent and manipulative Makai noble. Weaknesses: Arrogance. He sometimes severely loses his cool, it's possible that his Soul Absorption doesn't work on stronger foes, or takes some time to be used, as he was defeated by Morrigan who has no immunity to such powers. Jedah's magic is much weaker if he is in the human world and not in the realm of Makai. He is only capable of coming out at night as he cannot stand daylight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Balzo Perdono (Leaping Pardon)': Air Dash *'Ira Spinta (Fury Thrust)': Grabs his opponent from an impaling pile driver attack. *'San Passare (Blood Passing)': Grabs his opponent by the head, pumping their bodies with his blood until they burst. *'Spreggio (Contempt)': Block attack *'Falce Inizio (Starting Sickle)': Converts his wings into a scythe to land attacks. *'Dio Sega (God Saw)/Spirale Divina (Divine Spiral)': Throws out a spinning blade of blood at his opponent *'Ira Piano (Fury Plane)/Spirale Infernale (Hellish Spiral)': Flying in the air, Jedah spins downwards with his scythe. *'Nero Fatica (Dark Fatigue)/Sangue Sacrificale: (Sacrificial Blood)' Jedah traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times. *'Finale Rosso (Finale Red):' Jedah plants his hand into the ground, causing a pool of blood to appear beneath the enemy. Bloody hands grab the opponent and drag them underground, battering them around before throwing them back up. * Prova del Servo (Proof of Servant)/Sigillo del Servo (Seal of Servant): A conjured bloody arm grabs Jedah's opponent, flinging them around before slamming them into a giant contract. *'Santoario (Santuary)': Note: The Universal Feat many give to Jedah isn't his doing, but rather, that of Shintai, a being created from the souls of Billions of beings from Makai. It is also notable that according to the game's lore, Jedah stole the soul and power of a powerful demon called Ozomu, as well as those of countless other lesser demons, which enabled him to create Majigen and likely his feat of destroying Makai. Gallery Jedah_dohma_by_FLR_G.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kirby (Kirby (Universe)) Kirby's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Capcom Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Bosses Category:Elasticity Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3